Marvel: 2010-07-23 - Burning Scott's Tail
Scott has been sometimes monitoring you when you release your fire in the back north grounds of the school. Today though, when you happen to go out he is not only waiting for you, but raises a hand in greeting and says, "Hello Oa. I was wondering if you were interested in some training exercises, rather than just releasing your excess fire?" He is smiling slightly and appears friendly, then again, Scott is almost always friendly when him and Alex aren't getting into it. Oa blinks her golden eyes at you but smiles some, "sure I would not mind training. What did you have in mind." She walks over to you and smiles more, "I am up for anything." If Scott was less innocent, he would be concerned with those blinking eyes and too nice smile and offer. "Great," is what he says instead. He slides off one of the benches on the patio. "Let's head back toward the lake then," pointing northward to Breakstone Lake. He is then off, heading around the basketball court and swimming pool. "My idea was to aim and control the power of your fire blasts. I want to see if you can use them to block 'escape' routes I want to take, without lighting me or the grass on fire. Actually, please don't light me on fire," and he is more than ready to dodge the heck out of the way just in case Oa's aim is really off! "Also, how do your eyes react to the smoke you can generate? I was wondering on how much smoke you are able to generate at one time." Oa smiles, "so I have to block your escape with my fire alone?" She takes a deep breath and holds it making her chest rise softly she waiting for you to make a move. She does not speak when you ask about her eyes she was ready for your move and she was not going to be distracted. Her golden eyes stair at you trying to read your movements. A nod at that, "Yes, it is a matter of power control by using your powers alone." Scott's expression hardens as he becomes more serious. He and you likely both realize just how dangers such a practice is. When he moves it is suddenly and quick to your right, toward the water's edge. He is keeping it simple to start with. Oa knows how risky this is after all she killed her father when they first showed. She exhales sending a cone of flames 10 feet long and 5 feet wide to block your escape. the flames die down after a moment when she has to breath in. She frowns, "can i use my other powers or just the fire?" Scott twists back out of the way in time to not get burned, or even to get his arm hairs crispy. Good for him. "Your smoke? Or something else?" Scott is already moving, this time to your left and toward you so that it will be a closer call. Daring, and a little insane perhaps. Oa smiles, "my smoke, flying, and well I also have another surprise. I just feel like this holding me back I could stop you better if I can use all my powers." "Flying? I rather avoid the smoke. It's difficult to clean my eyes out Oa. You can use flight, go ahead and start moving around. And tell em about this 'surprise'?" Scott taps you on your shoulder and then rolls behind you. He is in constant motion now, but you can see him raise his sunglasses and suddenly a red beam of energy comes out of them and shoots a hole in the ground near the lake. His sunglasses are quickly lowered and the beam stops. "That is my goal," on the other side of you. "Stop me from reaching it." Oa nods and the air around her start to wave like black top on a summer day soon she lifts off the ground a foot or so. She smiles, "it not very useful unless in the smoke or at night but I can see heat meaning I can see though my smoke." She looks at the hole and frowns, "i see." She circles around you and giggles, "ready?" she gains height until she about 6 feet up. Scott can feel the heat you are using to lift off, and then nods in approval. "Good. Yes, I am ready." And he is moving again. He is quick and light on his feet, as he takes a curving approach toward his destination. His head is slightly tilted so he can keep an eye on you up in the air. Oa swings around and zips in front of you and takes a deep breath and blows the cone of fire in front of you. She keeps moving as she does this and soon there a wall of fire blocking you. Scott actually grins. He then moves his glasses and blasts the ground away in one section....the grounds keeper is going to be pissed again! This opens it up to allow him a place to leap and twist, landing on his hands as he comes out of the fire circle and flips up onto his feet at a roll. He doesn't try to attack you at all. "Success one, try one more time!" He isn't going to allow you to block him so easily, doing a zigzag pattern which is not perfect, and dodging aside when you start to approach which would require you to spin on a dime to catch him easily. Oa frowns as you get pass the wall easy and she flies after you. She then zips behind you and tries something very risky. She takes a deep breath and sends out quick fires to land in front of you when ever you zig or zag. She trying to pin you in by your own movements shutting down all paths when you try to take them. Scott can get through, he sees a way, but it increases the risk of the exercise and would push you to take more risks with his own self and the grounds as well. So he halts it, "Good." He smiles in approval. "It would have been very difficult to get through and would have raised the risk and danger level, sometimes just doing that can back down the weaker opponents." He then walks calmly to the lake and steps in, getting his boots wet. He lifts his sunglasses and blasts into the water, sending a wave as he turns his head a bit up over the shore to put out your small fires. "Go ahead inside. The Professor is waiting to start the meeting. And early congratulations."